Skylox: A Love Song
by rachel4eva7
Summary: I made a love song fanfic using the song You Were Meant For Me by Jewel. I strongly recommend you listen to the song to get the tune of it. Also, it's an awesome song.


**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm like obsessed with this song, Meant For Me by Jewel. So I decided to make a love song fanfic using this song and Skylox. I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, the italics are the song.**

* * *

_I hear the clock; It's six A.M. I feel so far from where I've been_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sit up in my bed. I look around my bedroom. Loneliness filled me. I moved away from my love. I had to.

_I got my eggs; I got my pancakes too  
I've got my maple syrup; everything but you_

I get out of bed lazily. I miss all of my friends. My family. My secret love.  
I slump to my kitchen. I take pancakes and some eggs out of the refrigerator.  
When I grab the maple syrup, it drops, spilling the contents on the floor. I get a cloth and wipe it up. Great way to start the day.

_I break the yolks and make a smiley face; I kinda like it in my brand new place_

I crack the eggs into the pan. The slimy eggs slid out of the shell and into the pan. Positioning them into a face, I laughed. I need all the self esteem I could get. Moving made me depressed. Leaving everyone behind. Even though I moved, I kind of like my new place. It's nice and cozy. A small apartment is good enough for me.

_I wipe the spots off the mirror_

_Don't leave my keys in the door_

_Never put wet towels on the floor anymore_

I have a nice place. Minor things but still ok.

_Dreams last_

_So long_

_Even after you're gone_

_I know_

_That you love me_

_And soon you will see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

Thinking about him. Always thinking about him. Dreams last, they say. Not for me. My dream was him. But I will never see him again.

He was meant for me. I was was meant for him.

_I called my mama; she was out for a walk_

_Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't want to talk_

My mom always helps me through thick and thin. Sadly, she was busy. I decided to make some coffee. To take my mind off things.

Grabbing the coffee beans, I poured them in the coffee maker and waited.

I heard a beep to indicate that it was done. I poured some of the liquid into my mug.

I held it tightly with both hands. I looked into my black coffee. I felt like talking to it. I had no one else to talk to. Of course, it didn't talk back.

_So I picked up a paper; it was more bad news_

_More hearts being broken or people being used_

Just more depressing news in the newspaper. Just to add to my sadness.

_Put my coat on in the pouring rain_

_I saw a movie; it just wasn't the same_

_Cause, it was happy or I was sad and_

_It made me miss you, oh so bad_

I take my coat out of the closet and head outside, just to be greeted by cold water hitting my face. Rain.

I decided to go and watch a movie, since I couldn't think of anything else.

I buy my ticket and sit down.

The movie starts, and before I know it, it's over. Just like my life.

The movie was ok. It was a happy movie but I was the opposite. All I could think about was him. I thought about how much I missed him.

_Dreams last_

_So long_

_Even after you're gone_

_I know that you love me_

_And soon you will see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

Dreams. Some come true. Some don't. I guess I'm the unlucky half.

Meant for me? Some people may think other. But I think we are. But he will never know now. Ever.

_I'm going about my business, I'm doing fine_

_Besides what would I say if I had you on the line_

_Same old story, not much to say_

_Hearts are broken, everyday_

I walk home, thinking about him the while time.

I enter my house. I have nothing left to say really. It's the same old story.

My heart has been broken. I miss everyone. But I miss him most of all.

_I brush my teeth; I put the cap back on_

_I know you hate it when you leave the light on_

_Pick a book up. Turn the sheets down. _

_And then take a deep breath and a good look around_

I take my book, titled, "The Mobs Among Us"

I take a deep breath and look around my room. Nothing new. Same old, same old.

_Put my pj's on and hop into bed_

_I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead_

_I try and tell myself it'll be alright_

_I just shouldn't think anymore tonight_

I undress and put my pajamas on. I get into my bed. I am sure that I'm alive. Or at least, half alive. But not fully. I feel dead.

I tell myself everything is going to be ok. But it's not. I have this weight on my shoulders that will never lift. I can never tell him how I feel.

_Dreams last_

_So long_

_Even after you're gone_

_And I know_

_That you love me_

_And soon you will see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

_Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you_

What can I say? You are meant for me. And I know that for sure.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed my first ever song fanfiction. I enjoyed writing this. Please review. I want to here the feedback on this. Thx. Bai!**


End file.
